Truth or Dare
by Singer1108
Summary: Boredom falls upon both Ichigo and Rukia, so they decide to play a little game of Truth or Dare. Will their confessions ruin their friendship or evolve into something greater?


"What do you want to do today?"

"I have no idea. What do you want to do?"

Ichigo and Rukia were lying down in the grass by the river, relaxing after a night of intense hollow fighting. So far, Rukia's phone had not gone off, so the two decided to take it easy and try to regain some energy and strength. It seemed simple, but Rukia quickly realized that not attending to their normal every day tasks was causing slight anxiety.

"This is really strange," Rukia said, looking at her phone. "Not a single hollow alert? This thing's gotta be broken."

"I will admit it's weird not fighting, but I don't think your phone is broken. Maybe hollow's need a day off too." Ichigo joked.

"Oh ha ha."

"Rukia, relax. Just enjoy this while you can. It's not very often we get to take a break."

"But I'm BORED, Ichigo!" she whined.

"Sorry. Can't help you with that." He replied.

"There's got to be something we can do. We should go find some lost souls and send them to the Soul Society or something!"

"You need to get out more. All you talk about is your job as a Soul Reaper."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked, somewhat offended.

"It's nothing personal; you just need to learn what it means to take a break." Ichigo explained.

"I know what it means!"

"Do you really?" Ichigo teased.

"Shut up, Ichigo." Rukia said, punching him in the stomach.

"Ow!"

Rukia smiled, Ichigo was right, she was always working and never really had the time to take a break. It wasn't her fault though. Being a Soul Reaper was a serious and time consuming job.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Ichigo said suddenly.

"And that is?"

"Let's play a game. How do you feel about truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare? That's a child's sleepover game!"

"So? It's something to do. Besides, we might learn something about each other that we don't already know."

"Really?" Rukia asked, her interest level rising.

"Go ahead, you ask first."

"Uh…okay…truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you threw a student into a trash can in eighth grade?"

"That's…ridiculous. Who told you that?" Ichigo asked.

"Keigo…" Rukia explained.

"Of course…I should have guessed."

"So is it true or not?" Rukia asked.

"No! That never happened!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia giggled. "Alright, your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Hm…I'll choose dare." She said.

"Alright then," Ichigo said, sitting himself up. "I dare you to say 'my brother is a stubborn jackass'."

"Are you crazy? I can't say that!"

"But I dared you to, so you have no choice." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Fine. My brother…is a…stubborn jackass." Rukia said quietly.

"What's that? I couldn't quite hear you." Ichigo said, cupping his ear.

"Shut up, you ass! I said it! It's my turn now. Truth or dare, Kurosaki?"

"Dare." He said.

"Heh…alright. I dare you to say 'Byakuya Kuchiki is a respectable and noble man and I, Ichigo Kurosaki, look up to him'." Rukia said, a wide smile breaking on her face.

Ichigo twitched. "No way! I'm not saying something like that!"

"But I dared you to, so you have no choice." Rukia said, mocking Ichigo's earlier remark.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Byakuya Kuchiki is a respectable and noble man…"

"And?"

"And I, Ichigo Kurosaki, look up to him."

"There, that wasn't so hard, now as it?" Rukia teased, lightly punching Ichigo in the arm.

"I feel like I should wash my mouth out with soap." He stated.

"You'll be fine, you big baby. Go ahead, ask me the question."

"Alright, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you…" Ichigo paused.

"Am I…what?"

"Rukia, are you in love with Renji?" he asked.

Rukia bolted upright. "Where'd you get and idea like that?"

"I always figured you shared a special bond with him, I just wanted to know if you're in love with him."

"Ichigo…Renji is more like a brother to me than a lover." She explained.

"You sure don't act like it." Ichigo said.

"It's the truth. I do love Renji, but I'm not in love with him. Besides…I'm in love with someone else." She admitted.

"Seriously?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do believe you're asking one too many questions during your turn, Ichigo." Rukia joked.

"Hey! No avoiding the question!"

"Next time, Ichigo. Anyway, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have feelings for Orihime?"

"Absolutely not!" Ichigo replied immediately. "I'm so tired of everyone assuming that! I know she likes me, and honestly, it scares me. But no, I don't have feelings for her."

Rukia stared at Ichigo before bursting into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"I- haha! I'm sorry, Ichigo. The thought of you being afraid of Orihime is just too funny!" she said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want, but that's the truth. It's also my biggest secret, so don't say a word to anyone!"

"Wait…you're serious?" Rukia said.

Ichigo didn't speak, but instead nodded his head, causing Rukia to erupt in more laughter.

"Stop laughing!" Ichigo shouted.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I promise, I won't say anything." She said.

"You better not…"

"Okay, I've calmed down. Go ahead and ask me now."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is it that you're in love with?" Ichigo said, staring directly into Rukia's eyes.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" she asked him.

"Hey, I'm the one asking the questions." He replied.

"I changed my mind, I choose dare instead."

"Nice try, but no." he said sternly.

"Ichigo, that's not fair!"

"I don't care. Tell me who you're in love with! It's Chad, isn't it?"

"What? No! That's preposterous!"

"Uryu?"

"No!"

"Keigo?"

"Definitely not."

"Kon?"

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Who is it, then?"

"It's you, idiot!"

Ichigo stopped; his cheeks slowly warming up.

"Oh…"

"Y-yeah…" Rukia said, hiding her face.

"Uh…okay…your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you don't have feelings for Orihime, then who do you have feelings for?"

"I'm not sure. See, there's this one girl, she's kinda new in town, but she's really special to me. I just don't know how to tell her that. I'd do anything for her; even risk my life for hers. The only problem is, she's too old for me."

"Hey! I'm not old!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I never said it was you, Rukia." Ichigo teased.

"Admit it, Ichigo! You're talking about me!"

"And if I was?"

"Then…then I'll-"

"Just shut up." Ichigo said, carefully caressing her face.

Rukia stared into his eyes, they were different somehow. Like he was trying to express every emotion at once, just by staring.

"My turn," Ichigo said, moving his face closer and resting his forehead on hers. "Truth or dare?"

Rukia's heart began to race. "Dare." She whispered.

"I dare you to kiss me." Ichigo said, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

Without hesitation, Rukia closed the gap between them and kissed him, running her fingers through his hair before wrapping her arms around him.

"That answer your question?" Ichigo asked breathlessly when they finally broke apart.

"You could say that." Rukia replied, her cheeks a light pink color.

"Ichigo smiled at her as he ran his hand down her arm, causing her to get goosebumps.

"I love you, Rukia." He said sincerely, resting his hand on hers.

"I love you too." She said to him before leaning in to kiss him again. The kiss didn't last long, due to Rukia's stifled giggles.

"What are you laughing at now?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia chuckled. "Big bad Ichigo's afraid of a harmless girl."

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I'm-hahahah! I'm sorry!" Rukia said, clutching her sides as she rolled on the ground laughing.

"I never should have told you that…" Ichigo said, his face turning red from the embarrassment.


End file.
